Sale el sol
by jennifer1997
Summary: Songfic: Naruto se ha ido a su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, pero el hecho de no haberse despedido de nadie hizo que cierta castaña se sintiera poco importante para el, un pequeño encuentro deberá arreglar las cosas...


_**Sale el sol**_

Había pasado unas pocas semanas desde que Naruto se fue a su entrenamiento especial junto a Jiraiya, por tal motivo se derramaban lagrimas de nostalgia en el rostro de una joven chica de 14 años, recientemente había sido su cumpleaños, recibió muchas cosas bonitas y cosas que quería pero lo que realmente deseaba era la compañía de su querido rubio.

Naruto-kun ¿Qué estarás haciendo? – se pregunto Tenten, tocándose los labios.

¿Aun estas triste por el? Fue a entrenar, a hacerse más fuerte – dijo Sakura.

Lo se, lo se Sakura, pero aun así lo extraño muchísimo y… ni siquiera se despidió de mi – dijo Tenten, volviendo a llorar, saliendo de su habitación corriendo.

Espera ¿A donde vas? Regresa – dijo Sakura, pero Tenten no le hacia caso.

_Estas semanas sin verte_

_Me parecieron años_

_Tanto te quise besar_

_Que me duelen los labios_

_Mira que el miedo nos hizo_

_Cometer estupideces_

_Nos dejó sordos y ciegos_

_Tantas veces_

Estaba lloviendo afuera pero eso no detuvo a Tenten, más bien sentía que el cielo lloraba junto con ella, que el cielo la entendía; caminaba sin rumbo en especifico, al hacerlo de este modo llego sin darse cuenta al puesto de Ichiraku, el solo pasar por ahí le dio mas nostalgia de la que ya tenia, empezó a recordar todos los lindos y graciosos momentos que paso con Naruto y se moría por volverlo a ver.

Ojala volvieras pronto – dijo Tenten, para si misma y seguir caminando.

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

Tenten seguía llorando, los recuerdos solo la atormentaban mas pero eran muy bonitos para quererlos olvidar y la persona en ellos era muy especial para ella como para quererlo olvidar por mas daño que eso le hiciera; Tenten fue al campo de entrenamiento, se extraño al no encontrarse a nadie.

Creí que a pesar de la lluvia vería a Lee aquí – dijo Tenten, se dejo caer en el suelo mientras la lluvia la cubría toda, recordó el día que ya no vio mas a Naruto, desesperada busco por todas partes, para descubrir que se había ido sin siquiera decirle adiós, la ira y la tristeza se mezclaron entre si y de esta forma se paro y comenzó a desahogarse con los postes de entrenamiento.

_Te lloré hasta el extremo_

_De lo que era posible_

_Cuando creía que era invencible_

_No hay mal que dure cien años_

_Ni cuerpo que lo aguante_

_Y lo mejor siempre espera_

_Adelante_

Tenten descargaba todos sus sentimientos en cada golpe, llego un momento en que los postes no aguantaron mas, los destrozo todos he identifico cada pedazo como partes de su corazón, después de la partida de el, su corazón quedo de la misma manera, se desahogo pero aun sentía dolor, pensó que era su amiga porque razón no se despediría ¿Tan poco importante era en su vida? Que no merecía ni un hasta pronto.

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol._

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

Tenten se sentó bajo un árbol pero este no la cubría por completo de la lluvia, sin embargo este hecho parecía no importarle, miraba al infinito con los ojos fríos, distantes y sobre todo triste, cualquiera podría saber su estado de animo con solo mirarla a los ojos, no había tenido misiones en durante un tiempo, no había nada que la distrajera, así que todo lo que hacia era atormentarse mas, porque por mas que trataba ese rubio no salía de sus pensamientos.

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

Tenten comenzaba a temblar de frio pero aun así no quería volver a casa ¿Para que? No había nada que hacer, estar afuera no cambiaba mucho las cosas, solo aumentaba las posibilidades de enfermarse pero nada de eso le importaba ahora, se había estado sintiendo mal desde hace unos días y el estar afuera era muy mala decisión pero algo le decía "no te vayas", paro de llover y Tenten sintió un calor extraño pero agradable, se encontraba algo débil así que no prestaba mucha atención de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que escucho una voz inconfundible para ella.

¿Qué estas haciendo? Si te quedas aquí vas a coger un resfriado, deberás – dijo la voz.

_¡No puede ser!… ¡Es imposible!… esa voz pertenece a… _– pensó Tenten, que se paro rápidamente, y sus sospechas fueron comprobadas, era el chico cuya ausencia le había dejado sus noches en vela – ¡Naruto!… ¡Eres tu! – dijo con tanta alegría que no cavia en ella, lo abrazo muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar de asombro y felicidad.

¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto Naruto, correspondiendo el abrazo pudo notar algo – tienes fiebre – dijo con preocupación.

No me digas… que es eso… lo que me hace creer… que estas aquí – dijo Tenten, entrecortadamente por el llanto, con esas palabras Naruto descubrió el sufrimiento que le había causado su partida.

¿Así que todo esto es por mí? – pregunto Naruto, un poco sorprendido.

Te fuiste… sin decir siquiera adiós… ¿Cómo esperabas que me sintiera? – pregunto Tenten, aun llorando pero ya menos.

Lo siento, es que no soy bueno para las despedidas – dijo Naruto.

¡Esa no es excusa! – dijo Tenten, enojada – igual creo que… debiste haberme comentado que te ibas… me preocupe mucho porque no sabía donde estabas… cuando me entere… me sentí poco importante para ti… porque te fuiste sin decirme nada – dijo con tristeza.

Discúlpame, no quise que sintieras eso, tú eres muy importante para mí y no te dije adiós porque seria muy doloroso, aunque fuera un adiós temporal hubiera sido muy duro decirte que me iba, saber que no vería por un tiempo tu hermoso rostro – dijo Naruto, sonrojado, haciéndola sonrojar también.

¿Q-Que… quieres decir… con eso? – pregunto Tenten, nerviosa.

Te amo Tenten – dijo Naruto, y antes de que dijera algo, la beso – eso es lo que tanto quería decirte, pero no lo hacia por temor de que me rechazaras, por mucho tiempo pensé que estabas enamorada de Neji, pero por lo que acabas de decirme puedo ver que sientes lo mismo que yo ¿No es esa la razón de tu dolor? Me extrañas porque me amas – explico.

Tenten se había quedado sin palabras, no sabia que decir, estaba muy sorprendida para decir cualquier cosa, jamás se espero un reencuentro de esta manera, se entero de los sentimientos de Naruto los cuales ella compartía, pero no se imaginaba que así fuera por eso se quedo estado de shock, Naruto estaba mas que en lo cierto lo extrañaba porque lo amaba.

¿No vas a decir nada? – pregunto Naruto, Tenten no encontraba palabras para expresarse así que prefirió hacerlo de otra manera, lo beso dulcemente y el le correspondió, comprendiendo mejor que si hubiera hablado.

_Y un día después, y un día después_

_Sale el sol_

Tenten despertó sobre su cama, devuelta en su habitación, por un momento decepcionante pensó que todo había sido un sueño pero luego eso cambio cuando vio la chaqueta de Naruto arropándola y una nota sobre su mesa de noche, la tomo y esta decía "Aquel momento que compartimos fue muy importante para mi, lo mantendré siempre presente durante mi entrenamiento, pensando en ti sé que me volveré más fuerte, no te sientas triste que pronto volveré a tu lado, te amo. Naruto" Tenten abrazo la chaqueta junto con la nota, se sentía demasiado feliz, sentía como si se hubieran renovado sus fuerzas, con entusiasmo se paro de la cama y guardo la chaqueta así como la nota en un cajón.

Lo atesorare, será un recuerdo de nuestro reencuentro, estoy ansiosa por tener mas recuerdos así cuando vuelvas – dijo Tenten, llena de alegría e ilusión.

¿Ya estas bien? – pregunto Sakura, entrando en la habitación.

Mejor imposible – dijo Tenten, con energía, abrió las cortinas dejando entrar los fuertes rayos del sol – la lluvia es linda pero es mejor cuando sale el sol ¿No crees? – pregunto sonriente.

Si… – dijo Sakura, sorprendida del cambio de actitud de Tenten – _una pequeña visita y no deja de sonreír, ya quiero ver como será cuando el este aquí para quedarse _– pensó, sonriendo.

_Naruto entrena mucho, vuélvete más fuerte y regresa pronto _– pensó Tenten, mirando en las nubes el rostro de Naruto.

_Y un día después de la tormenta_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta_

_Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol._

_**Fin del songfic**_

Konichiwa, a mi me gusto ¿Me quedo bien? Para saber que si dejen review, están comenzando a gustarme mucho los songfics pero ¿Les gustan? Vean y opinen de mis otros songfic:

Día de enero (NaruTen)

Celos (SasuSaku)

Bueno denme su opinión, así sabré si los hago bien (No hay nada mejor que un buen review para poner una sonrisa en el autor), bueno eso es todo por ahora, sayonara.


End file.
